This invention relates generally to a screen separator, and in particular to a vibrating screen separator.
A typical screen separator consists of an elongated, box-like, rigid bed, and a screen attached to, and extending across, the bed. The bed is vibrated as the material to be separated is introduced to the screen which moves the relatively large size material along the screen and off the end of the bed and passes the liquid and/or relatively small sized material into a pan. The bed can be vibrated by pneumatic, hydraulic, or rotary vibrators, in a conventional manner.
Conventional screen separators are not capable of providing both balanced elliptical and linear motion.
The present invention is directed to overcoming one or more of the limitations of existing screen separators.
According to an embodiment of the present invention, a separator for separating solids from liquids is provided that includes a frame, a screen coupled to the frame, means for moving the frame along a reciprocating linear path of travel, and means for moving the frame along an elliptical path of travel.
According to another embodiment of the invention, a method of operating a separator including a screen coupled to a frame is provided that includes injecting a fluidic material including solids and liquids onto the screen, moving the frame along a reciprocating linear path of travel in a first mode of operation, and moving the frame along an elliptical path in a second mode of operation.
According to another embodiment of the invention, a separator is provided that includes a frame, a screen coupled to the frame, an actuator for imparting reciprocating motion to the frame coupled to the frame, an actuator for imparting elliptical motion to the frame coupled to the frame, and a controller operably coupled to the actuator for imparting reciprocating motion to the frame and the actuator for imparting elliptical motion to the frame for controlling the operation of the actuator for imparting reciprocating motion to the frame and the actuator for imparting elliptical motion to the frame. The controller is programmed to operate in a first mode of operation in which the actuator for imparting reciprocating motion is operated and in a second mode of operation in which the actuator for imparting elliptical motion is operated.
The present embodiments of the invention provide a number of advantages. For example, the ability to operate in a linear or an elliptical mode of operation without physical restructuring or mechanical reconfiguration of the assembly provides an efficient, reliable, and cost-effective system for providing both modes of operation.